For Your Soul Only
by Rhapsody.Blu
Summary: A collection of oneshots for Naruto pairings. First story: Candy NejiTen


Okay, simple, little story, too long for a drabble…I think.

For NejixTenten, deal.

Disclaimer: If you own Naruto, I shall track you down and kidnap you Oo;

For Your Soul Only

**Candy**

There wasn't much to it…really. She liked it. How the taste made her want more. So tempting. Every time, she had one, she'd want more. She had to have more. It was sweet, not just sweet, but savory. How she loved the way the small, ball of sugary goodness would melt slowly, letting the melted sugary substance slide down her throat. It lasted for a long time, yet she couldn't get enough…

Strands of brown hair fell loosely from her hair buns as she ran swiftly through the trees, aiming shuriken, senbon, and kunai at him. He deflected them or dodged with ease. Suddenly, her shuriken came straight back at her and slit through her hair bands just. Like. That. The girl gasped in surprise as her long, now semi-wavy, brown hair had dropped around her mid back. The locks seemed to drop in slow motion, brushing and framing her delicate face, bouncing as they made contact with her pink, Oriental styled, top. "U-uh," was all the girl could manage, staring at her sparring partner, speechless.

Okay, so she wasn't the only one…he stared back with pearl white eyes. This was the first time he had seen her like this. It made him feel like…as if he had just exposed her to the world. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her new 'exposed' form. He really couldn't help himself. Swallowing, the male finally looked away, his dark hair floating gently as he did. "Let's take a break."

Nodding, they jumped from the trees and sat in the shelter of the greens silently, Tenten pulled out two bottles of water and a small bag. She handed him the bottle of water, twisting the cap open on her own and began drink the fluid.

All Neji did was eye the bag of what seemed to be wrappers of some sort. He drank slowly as well, still keeping a weary eye on the bag, however. Then…

Tenten popped open the bag and released a small round thing that seemed solid. He watched as the female placed it in her mouth, played with it with her tongue a little then slid it under.

Neji watched her repeat this over and over again. Then, unconsciously, he licked his own lips, still staring at his teammate. He stood up and walked over to her, his hazy eyes didn't change he just…he just kissed her, just like that.

The weapon mistress seemed shocked, shook by this sudden action. Swallowing, she blushed. She could feel his tongue sweeping her mouth, looking for the small piece of sugar. Her breathing became heavier with each sweep.

He had her pinned to the tree behind them. The Hyuuga was determined to see what it tasted like. What he got from her lips and her mouth, however, was savory goodness, something that tasted like…Strawberries…yeah…Finally locating the very evasive sugar, he wrapped his tongue around it and pulled it back into his mouth.

Pulling back, they both breathed heavily. However, Neji was blushing like Tenten, he was doing the same she was, playing around with the strawberry flavored snack with much amusement. Then, the taste lasted even when it melted away.

"Wh-why did you do that?" Tenten managed, blushing madly.

"I wanted to taste it," came Neji simple reply. He was smirking a bit, a small gleam in his eyes. Yes, but then again, it was just and excuse.

"Y-you could have just asked…" she squeaked, a little unnerved by that little incident.

_Like I said…it was an excuse… _He thought, not replying to her. "What was it?"

"Candy…" The brunette replied, a bit shakily. She had enjoyed that…and by impulse, took another piece and popped it in her mouth.

Neji smirked again and immediately pinned the girl down again, repeating his previous motions. This time, however, Tenten kissed back, determined to protect _her_ candy.

_And so like this…this was how it went whenever the girl ate candy during break from training._

**Fin**

Okay, I put this under complete only because this is a short one-shot ish thing…I have a few more ideas, but if you decided to review my horrible, horrible fic, gimme a few suggestions…really. I'll whip up something good, hopefully.

Well, review if you want and see you on the next one-shot!

Oh, and gimme some pairing, I might heed to your pleas if I'm not too lazy.

Zhen

Edit: Sorry. But um…yeah….sorry. I'm giving my account over to my friend. I'll still have her continue this drabble collection...so...yeah

I'll write some more for this to post up. She's a shounen-ai fan and she actually writes it. But not for Naruto. I encourage you to read her work when you get the chance

Bai


End file.
